Jack Douglas
Physical appearance Jack has black hair with some dark brown mixed in there to hopefully get rid of some his prematurely grey hair that that set in due stress. Due to being a hardworking detective he has very little time for himself so he has permanent five o'clock shadow on his face. Outfit wise Jack wears a white dress shirt with a black tie and waistcoat. On his left side his bullet wound has created a rather large hole in the front of said waistcoat with a large patch of blood underneath it. For his bottom half Jack wears formal pants and black work shoes, and finally to top the whole outfit off Jack wears a tan trench coat. Inventory Jack's inventory consists of a notepad and pen, a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Personality He acts like a grumpy old man, very blunt and to the point with his words as he mainly had to act this way with clients and a couple coworkers because he doesn't like to have his time wasted. But if you are a child or at lease younger than him then he does his best to preserve their innocence in his own way, this is done by changing how certain things are phrased to make it seem less bad. Jack also isn't too trusting of people when they first meet him so unless they can prove that they can be trusted don't expect too much from this guy. History The basics on how Jack ended up at the button house hold is that he was sent there on a false lead with his partner that ended up betraying him by shooting him in the back, literally. As he was getting too close to figuring out the truth behind one of the most trickiest cases in his department. So as he was slowly dying from blood loss he made his way to the button estate in hopes for some kind of help but he wasn't able to as he died of the buttons driveway. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths: Jack can tell when people are lying to him or at least trying to avoid the truth. He's pretty honest with people which can become a double edged sword if he isn't careful. Weaknesses: He is a workaholic so it's pretty normal to see him working for days on end on cases when he was alive. He isn't much of a social person and tries to avoid others as much as possible so if you do end up a room with him and it looks like he's glaring at you don't worry to much as he feels just as awkward as you. Special Ability As a ghost if you walk through Jack or at least are within the same room as him a powerful smell of coffee is in the air. So in short you will always be able to smell him before you run into Jack. This ability can be used by other ghosts to avoid him or locate him. Skills Jack has excellent problem solving skills so if you got an issue Jacks the ghost to go to. Category:Characters Category:Ghosts